Video recording and playback devices have been developed on many Personal Video Recorder (PVR) set top boxes. PVRs cannot search for any video streams in a database (e.g., local content, databases in the Internet, etc.) that are related to a currently watched program. PVRs can only record video streams, without the ability to record related information. Further, PVRs cannot suggest any pre-recorded video stream that is related to a currently viewed video stream. Further, PVRs do not allow viewing Internet content related to a TV program seamlessly. Internet content viewing relies on the Internet Protocol (IP) which is sensitive to packet loss and delays from various high traffic web servers.